


Ice reflection

by Akwolfgrl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Ballet, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Teacher Katsuki Yuuri, pet death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akwolfgrl/pseuds/Akwolfgrl
Summary: Unable to take suppressants Yuuri is forced to quit his professional skating career, but it doesn't stop him from skating in his free time, and helping his new guardian Madame Lilia Baranovskaya, former prima ballerina, train dancers and skaters. In particular one skater who shares his name. He just hopes being a high level omega alone in Russia won't be too much stress on top of his new job.More chapters to come on random Wednesdays
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Original Male Character(s), Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lilia Baranovskaya & Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 79
Kudos: 374





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: beta by stormsong with threopy notes for nerdy panda. There are 3 lvs of each secondary gender. High lvs are rare. In some countries for the safety of omegas they must have an alpha guardian. Coachs are tempary guardian's. This story time line is a touch confusing. Yurio doesn't start his senior year until he's 16 not 15. Yuuri graduates collge a year early.
> 
> Warning Yuuri surfers form anxiety and an eating disorder he is getting help. He uses an app smiller to talk space I have never used it nor I have I gone to therapy (I dont turst them for presonal reasons) so if any thing seems off let me know. Yuuri also sees an in person theripist once a month scedual premiting. 
> 
> Plases leave lots of comments they help keep me motivated.

Yuuri could feel the anxiety that was humming in his veins as he cut figures into the ice of the Ice Castle’s rink for what might be the last time. The cloud from his breath created an almost haze in front of his face. He would have to get used to the cold again. Madoka sat calmly on her blanket waiting for his return. It was still so surprising that his family and Minako-sensei had worked together to get him a service dog for his anxiety. He knew they were expensive and couldn’t help but feel guilty despite how helpful she had been. How lost he had been before she came along.

It was rather late and tomorrow he would pack away his life once again and move to Russia. But he just couldn't sleep. There were just so many things that could go wrong. He hardly knew the language despite taking a few credits in college. He could feel warmth bloom on his chilled cheeks, he had taken them because of his crush on a certain Russian alpha. 

That was another thing, what if he ran into him? All he had wanted was to skate on the same ice with the handsome alpha who had inspired him. Unfortunately the off season between juniors and seniors, after his first few heats, had proved that he couldn't take suppressants due to being a high level omega. He was one of the unfortunate ones who had issues with most medicines, luckily at the very least he had found birth control that worked for him. Going through heats alone was a special kind of hell. Would he be able to find anyone to share his heats with? 

He feared not being able to handle the work. What if he wasn't capable of teaching? What if Madame Lilia changed her mind? What would happen then? Would he get stuck in Russia unable to afford to return home? 

Would he even be able to bring Madoka with him on the plane? He had been doing better with her around and he had been having fewer panic attacks. If not, then all the money his family spent on her would go to waste. 

He knew no one except for Madame Lilia, it would be like Detroit all over again. At least he had had Phichit in the later years. But there would be no extroverted, exuberant Thai skaters with an army of hamsters in Russia. 

Of course, there was the pesky problem of how he was going to get around, what was St. Petersburg's transportation system like? 

He wasn't sure he was properly prepared for a Russian winter. He had been home for about half a year now and Detroit had been cold, but Russia would be much worse. 

He wasn't prepared to move again, Vicchan’s shrine was here, his family was here, he knew everyone here. He knew this move was a bigger deal then the move to Detroit was. What if he couldn't do this? What if he failed at life, did nothing worth anything. He didn't want to just be a good house omega. But what if that's all he was good for? Popping out babies for some alpha.

Barking broke the sprilling thoughts. Yuuri had been unaware he had stopped skating, he could smell the distressed scent he was emitting in waves. He skated his way off the ice on shaky legs. 

As he stepped off the ice Madoka pressed herself against him. Herding him towards the bench. 

With shaking hands he put his guards on. He knew it was stupid to do but it was habit. 

Madoka nosed and wiggled her way to his face covering him in doggy kisses. Yuuri stroked her soft silver hair taking deep breaths, focusing on controlling his scent. When his hands had stopped shaking Yuuri released Madoka and focused on getting his skates off. Madoka nudged him again, his phone held in her mouth by the strap. He should text his therapist about all of his worries. He knew it was late and she'd have to get back to him in the morning. Madoka was pressed against his legs as he typed up the list of his worries leaving out the concerns of running into one Viktor Nikiforov, about the cold weather and his fears of failing at life. It felt too personal to tell her, to tell anyone. 

"Alright, let's head back," Yuuri put his phone away, picked up her blanket, hooked the leash on her pink collar and they headed back to the onsen. 

***

Yuuri woke to the sound of his phone alerting him of a massage. Yuuri reached for his glasses and his phone muttering an apology for disturbing Madoka as she slept on top of him. It was a series of messages and links from his therapist Akamine Tachibana. 

<>

Dr. Akamine Tachibana

1.

Don't you often help your guardian with her ballet studio, teach your friends triplets ice skating, and you mentioned teaching a class of younger children in Detroit as part of your degree?

2.

Didn't she choose you out of many applicants? Didn't she come to see you in person as well before choosing you in the end? 

3.

Doesn't your guardian have to go with you in order to sign papers? 

4.

[ https://www.embassypages.com/missions/embassy21211/ ](https://www.embassypages.com/missions/embassy21211/)

5.

[ http://www.saint-petersburg.com/transport/ ](http://www.saint-petersburg.com/transport/)

6.

[ https://www.bringfido.com/attraction/parks/city/saint_petersburg_ru/ ](https://www.bringfido.com/attraction/parks/city/saint_petersburg_ru/) you might meet a fellow dog lover. 

7.

[ https://www.akc.org/expert-advice/training/service-dog-training-101/ ](https://www.akc.org/expert-advice/training/service-dog-training-101/) you can bring Madoka with you, she is your service dog. 

8.

[ https://russiancentre.net/?gclid=CjwKCAiA58fvBRAzEiwAQW-hzVSUPjUl0Ha5VpBBL-nYZXbP9be0lLtpNuDPMyNEj0mfE5KxmyVwNhoCS5UQAvD_BwE ](https://russiancentre.net/?gclid=CjwKCAiA58fvBRAzEiwAQW-hzVSUPjUl0Ha5VpBBL-nYZXbP9be0lLtpNuDPMyNEj0mfE5KxmyVwNhoCS5UQAvD_BwE)

9.

[ https://paidheatcompanion/saint-petersburg/ ](https://paidheatcompanion.com/saint-petersburg/)

<>

She had sent him several links to look into. Some of the weight from his worries was lifted off his shoulders. She had put thought and effort into helping him. Yuuri quickly saved the links as he sat and contemplated her questions. He had forgotten that Minako-sensei would be coming with him to Russia for a bit. He knew he couldn't stay here, Detroit had been difficult but rewarding. He had worked relentlessly while there, he had a goal in mind. After returning to Hasetsu he had felt restless and lost. He had majored in dance and minored in business, the plan had been to help at the onseen, and Minako-sensi's ballet studio. For a little while it had been enough. Hopefully St. Petersburg would be the change he needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madoka is a sliver stranded poodle.  
> High lv alphas and omegas are highly fritle and held to higher standers. Alphas must wear masculine clothing and omegas must wear feminine no mater thire frist gender. Their scents are very potent.  
> High lv betas are almost like an alpha or an omega they tend to be actors and escorts in plasce of an alpha or omgea.  
> Mid lv alphas and omegas are more likely to be fritle during heats and ruts but are not required.  
> Mid lv betas are normal  
> Low lv alphas and omegas can only repoduce during heats and ruts.  
> Low lv betas can only repoduce with each other but tend to gibe birth to high lv alphas and omegas. 
> 
> Hope that clears things up for poeple!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by stormsong. Hope you guys enjoy and leave a comment i love them so much. Hope u guys r staying safe.

Viktor shut off his alarm with a sigh as he laid back down on the bed, his hands coming to rest on Makkachin’s soft head. She was a familiar and comforting weight. He ran his hand through her curls noting all the grey and white threaded throughout. His time with her was limited. He hoped to have a few good years left with her. She licked his hand, her tail thumping against the sheets. 

This would be his final year skating, his body still ached from yesterday. It was only the beginning of the season and already his poor body protested. This would be his sixth gold medal. It was pretty much a guarantee barring any unforeseen injuries. 

Viktor grabbed his phone with one hand. Yuri had texted him a reminder last night after he had gone to bed. As usual the young omega didn't seem to know how to get rid of the caps lock.

<>

_ Kotenok (kitten)/Yura _

_DONT FORGET 2 PICK ME UP LIK U PROMISED BALDLY. ITS UR TURN 2 GET BREAKFAST 4 EVERYONE._

<>

It was something the older, more established skaters did to help the younger ones out. Ice skating was an expensive sport after all. Some of the younger skaters couldn't afford more than one meal a day. 

Viktor helped some of the younger skaters find good sponsors. He had to weed through the sketchy types, the types that want far too much for far too little money in return, and, of course, the fake sponsors; he kept those types as far from the young impressionable skaters as possible. Yakov had given him free rein in doing so after proving himself more than capable.

Yura was always sending money home, he knew the young omega was eager to move up to the senior division, but he still needed to go through his first heat before going on the required suppressants. 

The malen'kiy kotenok (little kitten) was still upset about how he was going to miss the deadline and had tried to convince Yakov to let him start suppressants early no matter the consequences to his growing body. Viktor’s ears still rang from the shouting, he was certain that everyone outside the rink had heard every word. 

<>

_ Vitya _

_I would never forget u yura, ppl can here u from Moscow it is hard 2 forget u._

_ Kotenok (kitten)/Yura _

_SHUT UP OLD MAN!_

<>

Viktor put his phone down before pulling the covers off and sliding his legs out from underneath Makkachin. The poodle didn't bother to get up until after Viktor had carefully removed his legs doing his best not to disturb the dog. Viktor rolled his eyes in exasperated fondness before heading for the bathroom. Anfisa would be here in less than half an hour to take Makka for a morning walk, Viktor didn't have time in the mornings to take out his precious poodle. Luckily Makkachin loved Anfisa and the other dogs she walked. 

Viktor filled Makka’s food and water dishes, giving her one of the hip and joint treats the vet recommended before heading back to the bathroom for a shower. Viktor threw his underwear in the dirty clothes basket before turning on the shower and stepping under the spray. He used this time to search for any inspiration for his programs. He was glad this was his last year, he missed the love he used to have for the ice and for the sport. Perhaps helping Yakov next year, hopefully choreographing a few routines for other skaters, would be what he needed to love his life's work once more.

Viktor stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel to dry off as Makka licked the drops from his legs. He gave her ears a scratch before heading back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Makka soon left him as the front door was unlocked, "Good morning, Makka, is your daddy still getting ready, hmm? Poor girl being ignored by your mean ol’ daddy, I might have to keep you all to myself," Anfisa's voice carried through the apartment along with her poppy and fresh cut grass beta scent. 

Viktor headed out to the living room, socks in hand. The young beta was rubbing Makkachin’s belly, he was her first stop during the season. 

"Good morning, Anfisa. How's the shelter?"

She looked up at him through her glasses, the sides of her head were shaved and the rest was now a reddish pink. Viktor could see a bit of her tattoo on her left arm. She was a mid level beta. "Decent. We're planning on having an adoption fair soon, if it goes well lots of animals will find their forever homes. Oh, and we just got two leopard geckos. Thankfully a girl came with a friend who owns some. She wrote down a detailed care guide since we didn't have much of one."

Viktor listened to her story as he got ready for the day, gathering a few things for Makka, her favorite toy, the hip and joint treats, and a few other things. He hated to leave his baby in the care of someone else so often, but he still made sure she wouldn't go without love and care. He handed the bag to Anfisa as he got Makka’s lesh on. 

"Be a good girl for Anfisa now," he told the poddle as he handed the leash over.

"She's always a good girl," the beta assured him before taking the leash. "Say bye to daddy, Makka." His precious girl barked and wagged her tail before leaving with the dog walker.

Viktor finished getting ready, grabbing his athletic bag before heading out the door. 

Viktor drove to the student dorms to pick Yura up first. The blond was standing outside in a zebra hoodie, or as Yuri called it white tiger, and had his headphones plugged into his phone. The omega looked up when Viktor pulled up next to him, putting his phone in his pouch.

"Fucking finally!" Yura yelled as he slammed the car door shut. His scent flooded the car, it was almost fiery in its scent of pink pepper, blackcurrant, ginger, with metallic notes, and vanilla. His scent was stronger than usual, as were his emotions. All signs of an upcoming heat. Just in time to miss the deadline for seniors. The fifteen year-old mid level omega was so eager to grow up. 

"It's nice to see you too, Yuri. How do you feel about Vatrushka for breakfast?" Viktor asked. 

Yuri put his feet up on the dash and sent him a look dareing Viktor to say something. The young omega was definitely in a mood today. "Whatever. As long as I get some tula gingerbread also."

Viktor said nothing, he wasn't sure his ears could take the abuse if Yuri were to screech at him. He used to enjoy tula gingerbread when he was younger. The square of spicy cake filled with jam or condensed milk was a favorite treat when he was a child. 

Viktor left the car running while he stepped inside the bakery. He would be one of the first people of the day. Two dozen should be plenty, they would get eaten by someone. So it didn't matter if the young skaters didn't eat it all. Although, if Yuri was about to start his heat he'd probably finish the rest. 

Viktor watched the blond omega devour the gingerbread and the vatrushka, getting a small smear of the cheese filling on his lips. Viktor kept the rest far away from the teen, the other young skaters needed some to. 

They headed inside after he parked the car, Yuri headed for the locker room right away. Viktor headed for the breakroom to drop off the vatrushka before going to the locker room himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vatrushka is an Eastern European pastry formed as a ring of dough with quark in the middle, sometimes with the addition of raisins or bits of fruit. The most common size is about five inches in diameter, but larger versions also exist. Vatrushkas are typically baked using a sweet yeast bread dough.
> 
> High lv alphas and omegas are highly fritle and held to higher standers. Alphas must wear masculine clothing and omegas must wear feminine no mater thire frist gender. Their scents are very potent.  
> High lv betas are almost like an alpha or an omega they tend to be actors and escorts in plasce of an alpha or omgea.  
> Mid lv alphas and omegas are more likely to be fritle during heats and ruts but are not required.  
> Mid lv betas are normal  
> Low lv alphas and omegas can only repoduce during heats and ruts.  
> Low lv betas can only repoduce with each other but tend to gibe birth to high lv alphas and omegas. 
> 
> Hope that clears things up for poeple!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by stormsong hope u guys enjoy please leave a comment i love them so much help get me therw my work day.

Yuri woke up in a pool of his own blood. Potya lay next to his head purring without a care in the world until she noticed he was awake, she started making her demanding noises rubbing against his head. He groaned at the disgusting mess that began between his legs. How the pool of red traveled up his back he would never know. 

It was all over his white tiger sheets; his favorite leopard ones were in the laundry basket after spending the last few days sick. He had stomach aches, chills, a fever and had been switching between being really tired or really hungry. He had been oddly a bit horny some of the time. Just when he started feeling better his body went and betrayed him. 

Thank fuck Mila still lived in the dorms, Georgi would be dramtic as fuck over his frist period. The fellow omega would have cried and started to wax lame poetry about how he was growing up and shit like that. Or cry over the fact that he had to move back to the dorms since his bitch of an ex kicked him out after removing his name from the lease. The whore was probably sleeping with the landlord in order to get Georgi kicked out of his apartment.

<>

6:45

Ice tiger 

Woke up in a pool of my own dam blood, got any of those thngs u use 2 plug up ur vagina? Or those mini blood diapers? 

Hag 

Sur b over in lik 10min

<>

It was a bit weird that she didn't tease him, but he was too desperate for a shower to care or look into it. He grabbed his cat and took off his sheets, thankfully there wasn't any blood on his blankets or stuffies. Looking closer at his bed he could see the beginnings of a nest that he must have cobbled together while sick these past few days. He flushed with embarrassment even if there was no one to see it. Yuri hadn't slept in a nest since he was a kid, even then it had been rare. His inner omega, something he didn't feel often, whined at the loss of the nest they had cobbled together. 

Yuri threw the bloody sheets in his laundry basket along with his pyjamas. He took Potya and stuck her in the bathroom after wetting a rag to wipe the blood from the plastic covering that was on all dorm beds. He threw it in the basket as well before stepping in the shower, letting Potya back out. He stepped into the lukewarm water and scrubbed long after the water ran clear. 

Yuri had just finished rinsing his hair when he heard a pounding on his door. Whoever decided that the bathroom should be right next to the front door was a moron. Yuri turned off the shower, grabbed his underwear and wrapped the crotch with toilet paper before slipping his clean flame print pj pants and top on. 

Yuri threw his door open. "What!?" He yelled at not just Mila, she had brought Georgi, as well as other female and omega skaters who lived in the dorms, including the omega hockey goalie she was currently seeing. She was holding a basket filled with stuff. 

"Happy first period!" They group called out before making their way inside before he could slam the door shut. They all began taking their shoes off piling them in front of the door. Potya, the little traitor, began meowing and rubbing against their legs demanding they pay homage to her before being allowed in the rest of the way. 

Yuri grabbed Mila by the arm and hissed in her ear, "What the hell is all of this?" He didn't really want all these people to hear, unlike his cat who was in heaven from the pets she was currently receiving going from person to person. 

Mila smirked, "Aww, what's the matter, Yura? Did you forget when we did this for Halina?"

He didn't have a good comeback for that because he did remember, even if he now clearly misunderstood, he had thought that was just because Mia was friends with Halina and had just dragged him along to torture him. "But how'd you have the time to do this?"

"We got it ready when we noticed you took off a few days for your first heat," Georgi piped up. 

"No! I don't know what the fuck your talking… about." In the middle of his sentence things finally clicked. 

Things started adding up, the gnawing hunger all of last week, the stomach aches, chills, fever, and he wouldn't admit this out loud, the mild horniness, and not to mention the makeshift nest. 

"Exactly. Now look at the basket, there's lots of goodies in there for you," Georgi told him, looking at the basket in Mila’s hands. 

"Fine, if that will get you guys the hell outta here I'll open the damn basket." Yuri angrly sat on his sheetless bed and began taking stuff out. "Pads, tampons and…" Yuri looked at the box with a picture of a plastic cup on it. "Diva cups?" He looked up at the group of people crowded in his room, his eyebrows raised. "Really?"

Waiola shrugged, "Who knows what works best for you. I like tampons during practice, but pads at night. Everyones different." 

"Gross, too much info!" Yuri wouldn't admit it, but it was useful information that he made a mental note of. He set those items aside and continued to dig. There was a cat shaped heating pad that looked kinda like Potya, albeit less fluffy. He shoved the Midol next to the sanitary items. There was a baggie of small chocolates. Yuri unwrapped one, popping the confection into his mouth as he countied. "Why the fuck would I need hydrogen peroxide?"

"To clean the blood off your sheets and clothes, it's what hospitals use to get rid of the blood, also it's untraceable under the fancy police lights they use to find hidden blood," Adrik helpfully explained, a bit too eagerly. 

Yuri wasn't about to ask why she knew that. So instead he dug out the final item, a set of sheets with cats on them. There were a few different cat breeds shown on a cream background. All the cats were playing with different colored yarn. The sheets were soft to the touch and would be amazing to sleep on. Yuri forgot about the people crowding in his room as he quickly put the sheets on his bed. Potya jumped up and started kneading at the new sheets before curling up in the middle of the bed. 

"I see Potya approves," Mila teased, "and a bed hog to boot, that's why snakes are better. Pepperoni never hogs the bed." 

"Well, my Potya has never scared someone when she manages to escape," Yuri shot back. Pepperoni was a red and white corn snake who had a bad habit of escaping Mila’s room. "Now everyone get the fuck out so I can change." Yuri grabbed everything but the basket, chocolate, and the cat shaped hot pad as he ushered the other skaters out of his room. After shutting the door on their last goodbyes Yuri headed for his bathroom to change out of the itchy toilet paper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madoka is a sliver stranded poodle.  
> High lv alphas and omegas are highly fritle and held to higher standers. Alphas must wear masculine clothing and omegas must wear feminine no mater thire frist gender. Their scents are very potent.  
> High lv betas are almost like an alpha or an omega they tend to be actors and escorts in plasce of an alpha or omgea.  
> Mid lv alphas and omegas are more likely to be fritle during heats and ruts but are not required.  
> Mid lv betas are normal  
> Low lv alphas and omegas can only repoduce during heats and ruts.  
> Low lv betas can only repoduce with each other but tend to gibe birth to high lv alphas and omegas. 
> 
> Hope that clears things up for poeple!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by stormsong hope u guys enjoy! Plases leave a commet they inpiser and motovate me.

Yuuri sat with his hand stroking Madoka's silver curls outside of a lawyer’s office in St. Petersburg, waiting for Minako-sensei and Madame Lilia. They were signing over the paperwork for his guardianship. With his other hand he worked on his daliy Russian Duolingo. Minako-sensei would remain in Russia for the rest of the week while the paperwork was finalized. The two older alphas had made plans to drag him around St. Petersburg to gather what he needed for his apartment, Yuuri hadn't had a chance to really look at it. They had dropped their bags off and left, their flight had been a bit late. Madame Lilia had part of her large penthouse remodeled into a separate apartment that he was eager to make into his new home. 

Of what he had seen of St. Petersburg, it was a beautiful city, and Minako-sensei had expressed interest in seeing it. Yuuri was more concerned about finding a nearby dog park, grocery store and the local asian market. Phichit and him would go almost every weekend back in Detroit. While it hadn't been the same as if they were in Japan or Thailand it still had been a small slice of home. Minako-sensei might not be home tonight, more than likely she would go out drinking. The only question was would she drag him along with. 

Madoka whined nudging his hand with her head. "Do you gotta go potty?" He asked her softly. She woofed and beat her tail against the chair leg. Yuuri stood up grabbing his bag before heading for the door. Before walking outside he sent a text to Minako just in case they finished up while he took Madoka out.

<>

2:49

Yuuri

Taking Madoka outside

<>

If he remembered correctly there was a small park nearby that he could take her. Hopefully it wasn't too crowded at this time of day. Being a high level omega meant children, animals and, of course, alphas had a tendency to flock to him. This close to his heat it was mainly alphas. Yuuri didn't enjoy that much alpha attention outside of his preheat when he was eager to find an alpha to share his heat with. The scent patches made his skin itch and caused a rash if left on more than a half an hour. 

The park was small but nice, there were benches along a small walking path that, if the sign was correct, connected to a much larger path that ran throughout the city. He could pick up about half of the cryilic that was written, so that was progress. The park was mostly empty save a cute eldery couple sitting on one of the benches and a mid level beta jogging by.

"Come on, girl, go potty," he encouraged the silver poodle who was currently busy sniffing around a tree. "Good girl," Yuuri praised as she finally went, kicking the dirt and grass behind her. 

Yuuri checked his phone seeing no reply from Minako, and with no sign banning off leash dogs he figured they had a few minutes to play catch. He wasn't sure if they would get a walk or run in today. He took off her vest and leash before picking up a stick that was laying near the tree and showed Madoka. 

"Madoka, wanna play?" She barked and lowered her front half her butt sticking up in the air as her tail wagged happily. Yuuri laughed and launched the stick in the air. They played for a few minutes when a low level omega girl ran up to them, her pigtails bouncing eagerly. 

"Mogu ya pogladit' tvoyu sobaku? (Can I pet your dog?)" She asked, taking her thumb out of her mouth. 

Yuuri smiled at her and nodded, the little girl was a bit younger than Yuko and Takashi's triplets. He turned to Madoka, "Sit." Madoka sat. "Good girl, ty mozhesh' pogladit' yeye seychas (you can pet her now)." The girl quickly removed her thumb to pet Madoka with both hands. 

A set of footsteps came running towards them. A young blonde mid level alpha came into his view. "Kira, ne ubegay, kak (Kira, don't go running off like)," the woman scolded.

Kira looked back at the newcomer still petting Madoka, "Izvinite nyanya natal'ya,(Sorry, Nanny Natalia,)" she apologized.

Natalia turned her attention to him, the way her eyes focused on his hips and ass made him uncomfortable, it didn't get much better when her focus turned to his face. She smiled at him, "Nu, privet, ya ne videl tebya zdes' ran'she, ya by vspomnil milashku, kak ty, (Well, hello, I haven't seen you here before, I would have remembered a cutie like you.)"

Before he had time to reply his phone beeped alerting him that he had a message. It was great timing really. 

<>

3:02

Minako-sensei 

We're done with the lawyer. Are you still out or headed back? We could meet you there?

Yuuri 

No need I can head back.

<>

Yuuri put his phone away, "Poproshchaysya s Kira, Madoka. (Say goodbye to Kira, Madoka.)" he said, taking her vest and leash out. 

The little girl and the women both pouted, "Tebe obyazatel'no? (Do you have to?)" The alpha asked, twirling her hair and stepping closer, throwing her pear, lime, lemongrass and almond scent all over him. 

He quickly got Madoka's vest and leash on and walked away from the pair. How are you supposed to tell someone you just met that they were making you very uncomfortable? It was a short walk back to the lawyer's office where Madame Lilia and Minako-sensi were already outside waiting for him. 

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." 

"It's fine, we still have to wait for the cab," Madame Lilia informed him.

"We're taking you shopping. Now that you're going to be representing Lilia you need a new wardrobe."

Yuuri groaned, he feared this back when Minako-sensei first threatened him back in Japan. He didn't really care what he wore as long as it was clean and comfortable. Phichit used to drag him out window shopping back in Detroit at least once a month. The mid level Thia omega had loved fashion and make up. After the window shopping he'd head for a high end thrift store in search of good deals on name brands. Phichit didn't get stuff often since skating was so expensive, but every once in a while his friend would find a deal too good to pass up. 

"But what about more important things, like a bed and food," he tried to protest.

"We can look for a bed first and have it delivered, and then clothes. Then we are going out to eat, I made reservations for three at eight at L'Europe Restaurant."

Two against one, there was no point in fighting them on this, especially now that their cab had arrived. Lilia immediately took the front seat giving him more room for Madoka. Minako slid in after them, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madoka is a sliver stranded poodle.  
> High lv alphas and omegas are highly fritle and held to higher standers. Alphas must wear masculine clothing and omegas must wear feminine no mater thire frist gender. Their scents are very potent.  
> High lv betas are almost like an alpha or an omega they tend to be actors and escorts in plasce of an alpha or omgea.  
> Mid lv alphas and omegas are more likely to be fritle during heats and ruts but are not required.  
> Mid lv betas are normal  
> Low lv alphas and omegas can only repoduce during heats and ruts.  
> Low lv betas can only repoduce with each other but tend to gibe birth to high lv alphas and omegas. 
> 
> Hope that clears things up for poeple!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by stormsong hope u guys enjoy and leave a comment sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted.

They had been walking around the high end furniture store for roughly an hour and still Yuuri couldn't find his bed. He had found plenty of other pieces for his new home but not the most important one, his nest. In all honesty he wasn't sure what he was looking for, just that he'd know it when he saw it. The only thing he would need to do was find a few art posters and frame them, and find a spot for all his Viktor Nikivorv posters. He still only had a rough idea of what his new home looked like from the photos Madame Lilia had shown him and the brief glance he got when dropping off his stuff. 

"Mogu li ya pomoch' vam nayti chto-to, ser? (Can I help you find something, sir?)" A salesman offered. He wore scent patches to mellow out his scent, they were also supposed to help mellow out the scents of other people as well. Most people in the food and customer based services wore them. 

Yuuri shook his head, "Net spasibo ya v poryadke. (No, thank you I'm fine.)" How can you explain something you don't fully know how to explain to someone, else especially in a language that was not in your native tongue.

"Dayte mne znat', yesli vam chto-to nuzhno, (Let me know if you do need anything,)" with that the man left him be. 

That was when Yuuri spotted it. The perfect beginning of his nest. The bed was round and white. The headboard was curved and quilted and over head hung a see through canopy. The display had a set pale purple sheets with a mix of pale purple and white pillows, and a white fur throw blanket. While the purple was a nice color it just didn't suit his taste for the rest of his nesting materials. 

"Pochemu by tebe ne sest' na nego? Posmotrite, podkhodit li vam matras? (Why don't you sit on it? See if the mattress is right for you?)" The same salesman from a moment before suggested. "Listy v legkoy orkhideye. (The sheets are in a light orchid.)" 

Yuuri didn't understand what color the sheets were, that wasn't a word he'd heard yet, but he ignored that. 

"Madoka sit, good girl," the poodle sat as Yuuri climbed onto the bed keeping his shoes hanging off the edge. It was so soft, like laying on a marshmallow. A small purr fell from his lips as he sunk in the heavenly mattress. He just wanted to roll around and coat every inch in his scent, he had to resist the urge to arrange the pillows. 

"Yuuri, stop trying to nest and just buy the thing already," Minako-sensei's voice snapped him out of the beginning of a nesting frenzy. 

Yuuri flushed and got off his future nest, there was just the sheets to get. "Gde ya mogu nayti prostyni dlya etoy krovati? (Where could I find sheets for this bed?)" He asked the salesman, ignoring the man's slightly flushed face. 

"Pryamo nad, (Right over there,)" he pointed to a shelf. 

"Spasibo. (Thank you.)" With Madoka's leash in hand once again Yuuri went to find a set of light blue sheets before checking out. If he had his way that would be the end of the shopping and he would go back to the apartment and start making it a home.

"Ready to do some clothes shopping?" Minako-sensi asked. 

"Honestly...no, not really." 

"Too bad." She smirked at him. 

The alpha women once again led the way to the waiting cab as they headed towards a different kind of store. 

Minako-sensei shoved him in a changing room as soon as they got there. "We'll bring you clothes, I don't trust your fashion sense in the least." 

Yuuri looked down at Madoka with a sigh, "Looks like we're stuck in here, I'm sure if Phichit was here he'd laugh and agree with her." He gave her a kong to chew while he was busy changing in and out of a multitude of outfits. 

"Here, you will be beautiful in this," Madame Lilia handed him the first of what would most likely be many outfits for him to try on. It was a white dress with a pencil skirt that would fall to about his knees, with a small keyhole neck and light see-through chiffon waves on the short sleeves. There was a belt with a gold belt buckle to break up the all white dress. "We will find shoes to go with it later." 

"Thank you, Madame Lilia," Yuuri replied politely as he took the dress from her.

"Hurry up, Yuuri, we want to see how well it fits," Minako called to him. 

Yuuri looked down at Madoka who was busy enjoying her toy. "At least you don't care what I wear." 

The white dress did indeed fall just above his knee while hugging his hips, ass, and thighs; it wasn't as tight across his chest, but not loose ethier. The key hole was tasteful and didn’t show much. Yuuri had to admit that the dress made him look good, he just wasn't used to showing off his figure, he typically tried to hide it. He took a step out and waited for their feedback.

Madame Likia nodded her approval, "As I suspected, it does look beautiful on you."

"Definitely a keeper. Here, try these on next," Minako-sensei handed him a pair of skinny blue jeans and a pale lemon long sleeve shirt. 

He changed out of the white dress hanging, it up before sliding on the jeans. They, like the dress, showed off his curves. The shirt went across his shoulders at a slight angle gathering on one shoulder leaving the top of the other bear. He left the changing room before anyone could ask him to. 

"Wow, that color looks great on you," Minako exclaimed. 

"A very nice casual yet elegant look," Lilia chimed in. 

There were strict social expectations on high level alphas and omegas. Societal expectations that he hadn't needed to worry about back in the small town of Hatsetsu, nor Detroit. America was one of the free countries where omegas aren't required to have a guardian. But here in St. Petersburg he was expected to dress in a certain way. It was school all over again, the skirt had been fun at first, until his classmates stared at him. There had only been one other high level male omega in school, but he had been three years Yuuri's senior. Mari had made the pants work for her, he remembered her being very popular. It was just how things were done even if Yuuri disagreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirt- https://pin.it/5k15AJq  
> Dress- https://pin.it/1SUEVeG  
> Ill post links to all of yuuris outfits as he wears them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by stormsong hope u guys enjoy the chapter sorry it took so long. Plases leave a comment below they help me get therw my day.

Yuuri was glad to finally put all the bags down. The pair of alphas went overboard in his opinion. He really didn't need all of this stuff. He finally got a look at his new bedroom, thankful that there was a large closet to put all the clothes, shoes, bags and other "necessities". He would have to paint the wall where his nest would lie a light shade of blue. He was deliberately ignoring his new bed sitting there waiting for him to make it into a nest. 

"Yuuri, you should wear the blue one shoulder dress Lilia picked out," Minako-sensei spoke from the door. "Along with one of the light blue Chanel bags, don't forget to slick back your hair. Maybe add a little gloss and liner to finish the look." Yuuri glanced over at her, but she was looking at the bags on the floor. "Looks like a good start, Lilia suggested a personal shopper or stylist for you."

"A good start? What do you mean? There's more than enough here. If anything you two went overboard." 

"I should have shown you my wardrobe before we left. You'll need a variety, you can't live in jeans and workout gear anymore." 

Yuuri sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"You'll get used to it in no time, besides, you look great," Minako-sensei attempted to reassure him. "Besides I have a feeling St. Petersburg will be good for you," with that she left him to get dressed. 

Yuuri toed off his slippers and socks, took his wallet out of his pocket, and slipped out of his clothes before tossing them in the newly acquired hamper. He took out the dress Minako-sensei suggested, then he took out a pair of heels and the small hand bag. He slid the dress on his body before looking into the mirror of the vanity Minako-sensei and Madame Lilia insisted upon. The dress still hugged his body in ways he'd need to get used to. 

Now he had no choice but to admit he would need these things, even if he wasn't entirely comfortable with them going all out. He still believed he wasn’t worth any of it. Yuuri had believed he'd only end up teaching. That Madame Lilia would change her mind about him taking over one day. No matter what Minako-sensei and his therapist said. 

Yuuri sighed attempting to shake the negative thoughts from his mind petting Madoka as she whined, nudging his hand with her nose. 

"You’re right, girl, it isn't good for me to dwell on such matters," he continued to pet her, giving her a good scratch behind her floppy ears before grabbing the hair gel and make up. He took off his glasses and replaced them with contacts before starting with the make up.

A knock came from his bedroom door. "You clean up nice, you should do it more often," Minako teased while still being serious.

Ever since she came for a visit, and together with Phichit, they dragged him out for a night of fun. She heard Phichit say it and agreed with the other omega. They had a point. Since if he had his way he'd mainly wear sweats, pj pants, and loose jeans with oversized sweaters and t-shirts. 

Yuuri huffed choosing to ignore her, instead grabbing Madoka's leash, the new heels and his new purse. Just a few hours, a good meal, and then he could return, feed Madoka and make his nest. Most omegas had softer beds filled with pillows and cute stuffed animals, but only nested around their heats or pregnancy and other times when seeking comfort. Phichit would drag his mattress into the closet when he needed to nest. Yuuri found that having a permanent nest helped ease some of his anxiety. 

They hailed a cab after joining Madame Lilia and headed towards the restaurant. Madame Lilia looked over at him and gave him a small quirk of her lips, a sign that he met her approval. 

Madame Lilia led the way into the restaurant when the cab had stopped, Yuuri could smell the food from the street, his stomach letting out a small grumble reminding him that he had skipped lunch. He would need to be careful not to eat too much in his hunger, he didn't know when he'd find the time to hit the gym in the upcoming week. He still had far too much to do. 

Once seated Madame Lilia was immediately recognized.

"Lilia, it's so good to see you again," an older low level alpha spoke, his French accent setting him apart from the harsh Russian, just like Minako and him. Although his English was tinged with American since he learned a lot more English than his classes provided in school while in Detroit. 

"Aimon, it's good to see you again."

"Who are your lovely companions? The one looks quite familiar," the alpha asked, squinting over his glasses. His brown eyes studied Minako-sensei.

Yuuri watched her step forward greeting them like an old friend, "Gotten blind in your old age, Aimon, not recognizing me?" 

Yuuri watched Aimons face light up, "Mina! It's been years!" The alpha took Minako’s hands bringing her closer. "Why, you haven't aged a bit! Unlike this old fool here." 

"If you're not busy come sit with us," Madame Lilia offered.

"You're in luck because I am completely free for the night." The alpha turned his attention to Yuuri. "Now, who might you be?" He took Yuuri’s free hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles. "What's a treasure like you doing with these old women." He shot the last ramak towards Madame Lilia and Minako-sensei. 

"I'm Yuuri." This man was almost as flirty as Chirs. Even back in juniors the other omega had been a flirt.

"Still as big of a flirt as always. This is my new protege and Minako's former protege, just signed the paperwork this morning in fact," Madame Lilia informed the alpha. "Shall we take a seat instead of standing around?" With that she turned to head to the table. 

After they were all seated the new alpha turned his attention back to Yuuri. "So, Yuuri, tell me all about yourself. You must be quite talented to have caught the eye of two talented dancers." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter mila mets and befriends yuuri
> 
> https://pin.it/7L2LN2G -dress  
> https://pin.it/5U80pQS -purse


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to update this fic. I promise i havent left it. Beta by stormsong. Hope u enjoy and leave a commet.

Mila unlaced her skates as she watched Viktor take to the ice. His normal scent of mint, lemon, green apples, oak and cedarwood hung heavily on her tongue marred with his obvious frustration and depression. Sure the high level alpha was all smiles when the cameras were on, sure he'd wave off your concerns and say he was fine, but it was obvious that the man was running on empty. He had given his all to the ice and it left him cold and empty with only a hand full of gold to keep him warm. 

"Tch, the old man's moping again," Yura said, next to her grabbing his water bottle. Today it had a covering with skating kittens on it. She had no idea where he found all of the water bottle covers. "He's getting as bad as Georgi." They both glaced at the dark haired omega who was sobbing over what was sure to be a new picture of Anya and her new boy toy. "Okay maybe not as bad." 

Mila would be the first to say that Georgi was being over dramatic about the whole thing, but Anya was definitely flaunting her new relationship and teasing the dark haired omega. If Yakov hadn't forbidden them from interfering she would have gladly knocked the bitch out. No one messed with her skating family, that was her job. 

"Well, you could always join me. I’m gonna check out the new ballet instructor at Lilia’s. I heard he's an omega hottie." She also heard that he was her protege. She had friends who were dancers there, dancers were just as bad as skaters when it came to gossip.

Yuri wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Fuck no, I don't want to watch you hit on someone." 

"Aww, Yuri, don't be that way. Think of it as education. You know, for when you want to start getting laid. You'll be sixteen before you know it," Mila smirked as she put her skates and stuff away. She was hoping to run into Lilia and get some pointers on her short program and a choreographed free skate. The hot omega was just an added bonus.

"Shut up, hag!" Yuri screamed, his face turning red. He was so easy to goad.

"Get back on the ice, Yuri!" Yakov yelled over Yuri's cat like screeching. 

Mila chuckled as she swung her skate bag over her shoulder before sauntering out. 

When she got to Lilia’s she immediately picked up a new scent of pear, apple, raspberry, rose, and cherry blossom. Going by just how strong the scent was it was clear to her that the owner of the new scent was an unsuppressed high level omega. It screamed ownership over the studio. Mila followed it to a room where a gorgeous man with Asian features finished with his class. The dance gear fit his ass and thighs perfectly as his muscles flexed as he danced. The class was spell bound by him and Mila could see why Lilia chose him. His partner was merely a warm body for the omega to use, they were someone she had seen around before. The music seemed to be the omega’s real partner. The song stopped and their short dance came to an end. 

"That is what we will be working on tomorrow. I have already set you up with your partners, use the time away from the studio to get to know your partner for easier communication," the dark haired man announced who would be dancing with who before dismissing the class. "I will see you all Tuesday." 

As the other dancers began to pack up their stuff and Mila stepped aside to allow for the students to leave she noticed the silver poodle with the pink collar sitting on a pink dog bed. She had a vest that said in English, Cryilic, and another language she couldn't identify other than as Asian that said:  **Please do not pet me I am working.** She was lying next to a stand with a blue ipod plugged in a set of speakers. Mila put her bag down and stretched while the remaining two people talked. She popped her earbuds in; she had thought about asking Lilia for choreography, but maybe she'd ask the newcomer instead. 

Mila lost herself in the simple stretches, she hadn't been by since last season even if she kept in touch with some of the dancers here. There was a tapping on her shoulder; she glanced back to see the omega behind her. Mila took her earbuds out and hopped to her feet. "Hi, I'm Mila!" She held out her hand.

The dark haired man shook her hand, "Yuuri. How may I help you, Ms. Babicheva? Last I knew you and the other skaters tend to use a different room." 

"Well, I must admit I was rather curious about the newcomer," she spoke with a grin. "It's not everyday Madame Lilia choses a protege." 

"Was that the only reason?" The omega asked, looking sceptical. 

"Hmm, well, maybe at first. I had originally thought about getting help from Madame Lilia but now I'm thinking about getting you to help." After all it might just be the answer to finally rising in the ranks of the ladies singles. She had been stuck in 3rd place for far too long. "Help with my short program and I need a free skate." 

"And what makes you think I can be of help?" 

"Lilia has an agreement where we can ask her for choreography, and you are her protege so I figure that includes you. Plus it couldn't hurt, if the program sucks I'll just scrap it," Mila spoke, standing up, a fresh perspective and all that jazz. "Please? I'll even pay you!" She gave him her best puppy dog look batting her lashes up at him. 

Yuuri stared at her for a moment. Mila wasn't worried at all, no one could resist her charms for long. "Fine, I'll do it. Do you have your short program recorded or can you translate it on the dance floor?" 

"I can translate it and I have a recording," Mila said brightly. "Let's get started!" She was eager to begin. Eager to rise above her stagnant skating to ascend to gold. To finally be recognized as a force to be reckoned with, not just another skater overshadowed by her rink mates. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter mila gets her free skate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by lyiint hope you enjoy! I have been enjoying wirteing for Mila!

Mila stepped into the shower, leaving her dirty clothes in a heap on the floor. She enjoyed the hot water on her skin, helping her to relax after she spent a busy rest day running errands, doing chores, picking up snake stuff and food for herself. She had gone on a run before coming back to the dorms and had hoped to run into Yuuri when she stopped by Lilia's dance studio, only to find out he wasn't going to be there today. She had been dying to know what he had planned for her free-style performance. Just a hint would be nice, anything at all, but the omega was tight lipped on the subject. She even tried bribing him with food, just like she did with little Yura. It failed miserably, spectacularly, a huge disaster. Okay, maybe she was exaggerating a bit, but the point remained. 

Mila shut the water off and stepped over her dirty clothes, grabbing a towel and her hair dryer. Having short hair really saved on drying time. Yakov hadn't been pleased when she had cut her hair into an undercut. It definitely hadn't gone over well, but she couldn't be happier. 

Mila grabbed her phone to check out Twitter when she noticed that she had a new message from Yuuri. It was about time if you asked her. 

<>

4:58

**Yuuri**

Meet me at the rink at 6pm 

5:31

**Mila**

I'll be there. I'm guessing my free program is ready? Can I at least get the music!?

**Yuuri**

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/2XWusA74Rg68E23sVOfBlK?si=mOH4ifhvRJWy5E82yb-Y-w ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2XWusA74Rg68E23sVOfBlK?si=mOH4ifhvRJWy5E82yb-Y-w)

<>

She headed over to her dresser, hitting the music link while she got out fresh training clothes after haven done laundry that morning. 

_Cheeks are rosy like a Boucher cherub_

_I'm a strawberry soda, raise my lashes to heaven_

_Stars in my hair running like a waterfall_

_Clouds in the whites of our eyes, we saw it all_

_Burnt me at the stake, you thought I was a witch_

_Centuries ago, now you just call me a bitch_

The word bitch would need to censored, but still the song so far was lovely and the singer had a point with the last two lines. Mila couldn't count how many times she had been called a bitch. It didn't matter that she was an alpha, no matter what she did, it wasn't right. It wasn't feminie enough or it was too feminine. There was no winning.

_Mother Nature's dying_

_Nobody's keeping score_

_I don't wanna live in a man's world anymore_

_I don't wanna live in a man's world anymore_

_Anymore_

That bit of guitar at the end before the next verse was everything Mila never knew she wanted. There were only four other female skaters at the rink and sometimes even she felt over shadowed and overwhelmed by the sheer amount of testosterone that filled the rink. Between their male single skaters, the ice dancers, pair skaters and of course the hockey team. There were easily four times as many males as there were females. How did Yuuri see her so well? How did he, in only a week, know her in ways that her rink mates, who she has known for way longer, get her. 

Mila finished the song while she quickly got dressed. Yuuri was always early. With the omega being Lilia’s protege, the elder alpha was rather strict when it came to punctuality, among other things. 

"Bye Pepperoni, behave yourself. No escaping now, you hear me?" Mila said farewell to her beloved snake. He was a bit of naughty boy and loved trying to escape from his cage. It was only three times, but Mila didn't want it happening again.

Mila rushed to the rink hoping to get there before Yuuri did. She had no idea if Yuuri knew how to skate, or if someone else was going to skate her program or if he wanted to see her skate in person. She might need to get permission from Yakov to have him. She may have forgotten to tell him she found someone to choreograph her free skate, although he hadn't been demanding it, which was odd. 

Mila burst through the rink doors. There was no sign of Yuuri and Madoka. Mila grinned at the omega here and dropped her bag down on the bench. She took out her skates and then toed off her tennis shoes. The door to Yakov's office opened and the scent of Yuuri wafted over towards her. She looked up and watched while he and Yakov came out of the older alpha’s office. Yuuri was wearing pale blue athletic leggings with mesh stripes on the calves and a matching top, minus the mesh. He held a blanket in his arm along with a Chanel bag and Madoka's leash in his other hand. 

"Hello Mila," Yuuri greated her, putting his bag down before spreading out the blanket for Madoka who looked like she had gotten a haircut. She looked nice and trimmed. "Sit. Good girl," Yuuri praised the poodle when she sat on her blanket.

"Remember, stick to single and double jumps only," Yakov warned the omega. 

"I will, Yakov." Yuuri turned his attention back to Milla. "Are you ready? I've been working with Yakov on the jump placement, so we can get started when you're ready." Yuuri sat on the bench and put on a nice set of black skates with red and blue guards.

"I'm ready!" Milla was eager to see what Yuuri had in mind for her. With Yakov's help, it was bound to be a great start. She watched as Yuuri removed his guards and stepped out onto the ice. He did a lap around the rink to warm up before skating to the middle. The music started as Yuuri began to skate. Mila watched transfixed by the omega, the ice, the music, the invisible audience; it all belonged to him. She drank it all in while he skated, taking mental notes of the jumps that would need to be added. The singles he did would become doubles and the doubles into triples. He came to a stop with his right hand just above his head. The hardest part of replicating this routine would be to show the same pure elegance, grace and musicality he had graced the song with. He was as beautiful on the ice as he was off. 

Yuuri skated towards her, "Oh my God! That was amazing! I am so going to kick so much ass with that program!" Mila exclaimed as soon he drew near. If she had been on the ice she would have crushed him in a bear hug. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Yuuri spoke. "Do you want anything changed or added?" He asked.

"Hmm I'm not sure right now. Show me again?" Mila asked, taking her phone out. "I'll record it this time. I had no idea you knew how to skate, you could have totally been a professional." Mila thought he just needed to up his jumps, add some quads and a triple here and there.

Yuuri looked down at the ice, hiding his face, but not before she got a glance at it. Yuuri looked like he might cry and the feeling of sorrow was coming off of him in waves. 

Madoka whined beside her, putting her paws on the boards next to Yuuri, reaching for him with her nose. 

Yuuri stroked her fur, still refusing to look at Mila. 

"Yuuri?" Mila was starting to worry about her friend. Silence was scary, most of the people at the rink were loud and boisterous. While Viktor had been growing quieter each passing year.

"I don't want to talk about it," Yuuri finally spoke. 

Mila bit her lip to keep from begging or needling the omega. He was her friend and she didn't want to push him away by demanding that he speak when he wasn't ready to. "Okay that's fine how about we just skate my new program together. Yakov can alway just record it. He's surprisingly good with technology for being so old," 

Yuuri huffed a small laugh, which she would count as a win. "Yah, we can do that." 

Later that night Mila tossed her bag down by her bed and dug out her phone. She knew that Yakov would message her the skating routine he had recorded, with critiques of course. 

<>

10:57

Yakov

{Link/free/Mila/man's world} 

You need to tighten your second spin and you’re putting too much weight on your left leg during the step sequence .

{Link/Katsuki Yuuri/free/jrs/gold/[Solitaire](https://open.spotify.com/track/1MBooCxfco5WqDIpuxghAV?si=o8xnsinqRGSVtBaXr8zzAQ)} 

<>

Mila was shocked to see a second link with Yuuri’s name on it. She quickly saved the first one to her phone to examine later before clicking on the second link.

It took her to YouTube where everything was in both English and Japanese. She watched transfixed as a much younger version of her friend did a lap around the rink before the music started and he began to skate. The singer of her own free program could be heard from the speakers, but unlike her own, there was no hope to be found in the song. 

_Don't wanna talk anymore_

_I'm obsessed with silence_

_I go home and I lock my door_

_I can hear the sirens_

_I see buildings and bars from the window_

_And I listen to the wind blow_

_I see people and cars covered in gold_

_And I'm happy to be on my own_

She could feel the tears pricking in her eyes while she watched. It felt like a goodbye, but not like one where you will see them again. It had more of a feeling of finality. She didn't understand, why did Yuuri stop? The title of the video made it sound like he had won the Junior Grand Prix, so why would he quit? Yakov was the key to the answer since Yuuri wasn't talking. 

<>

11:09

**Mila**

Why did Yuuri quit? He wont tell me.

**Yakov**

He is unable to take the mandatory suppressants that are required to enter seniors. 

<>

Mila winced. Although rare, that was a fear every Junior had going into Seniors; that their bodies would reject the very thing that would allow them to keep skating professionally. She felt so bad for her friend. He skated as though the ice was a part of his soul. It was no surprise he had been so upset when she made a comment about how he could have been a professional. She would need to find a way to apologize without giving away the fact Yakov had told her everything.

"I really fucked up, didn't I, Pepperoni?" She spoke aloud to her pet who only blinked at her. 

With a sigh she flopped down on her bed and began to fall down the rabbit hole of youtube, determined to find any and every video of one Katsuki Yuuri. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2TnujRJ3LryiBMToh2cP2N?si=thMGwJ1KSIiC4YOZnBSZQA  
> Or  
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYClrUmJ-upK8UaedhuNFK6LI6o7ydesy  
> To see Milas songs i have them in order.

**Author's Note:**

> Madoka is a sliver stranded poodle.  
> High lv alphas and omegas are highly fritle and held to higher standers. Alphas must wear masculine clothing and omegas must wear feminine no mater thire frist gender. Their scents are very potent.  
> High lv betas are almost like an alpha or an omega they tend to be actors and escorts in plasce of an alpha or omgea.  
> Mid lv alphas and omegas are more likely to be fritle during heats and ruts but are not required.  
> Mid lv betas are normal  
> Low lv alphas and omegas can only repoduce during heats and ruts.  
> Low lv betas can only repoduce with each other but tend to give birth to high lv alphas and omegas. 
> 
> Hope that clears things up for poeple!


End file.
